The invention relates to a stub-shaft powered spinning tiller with a box beam extending transversely of the direction of travel, in which a plurality of spinners are disposed for rotation side by side on bearings, and adjacent spinners are driven in opposite senses through a spur gear drive.
A soil tilling machine constructed in this manner has already been disclosed in German patent disclosure document 26 40 766. This tilling machine contains a frame part consisting of sheet metal of U-shaped cross section running transversely of the direction of travel. To this frame part are fastened tilling tools rotatable about upwardly pointing, vertical shafts. The shafts of the various tools arranged side by side are supported in a bearing case by two bearings mounted at a distance apart, one over the other. The bearings rest one on the bottom and the other on the top of a shoulder in the bearing case. The upper bearing is held on the top by a nut which is threaded onto a threaded portion of the shaft. Between the nut and the bearing a gasket is provided. The bottom bearing rests on the bottom on a shoulder of the shaft, this shoulder being held by a locking ring and the hub of a holder holding the tool. The lock ring closes off the bottom of the bearing case. Each bearing case of the individual shafts disposed side by side is supported by the frame part. This supporting of the individual bearing houses in the frame part of the tilling machine is very complex and also very troublesome in regard to installation. The configuration of the bearing case for the journaling of each particular spinner drive shaft, in which the individual shafts disposed side by side are driven by actively engaged spur gears, is very complicated and therefore expensive.
Furthermore, a spinning tiller is disclosed by German Patent 29 47 340 which has a box beam in which a plurality of spinners are held each by a shaft which is carried by at least two bearings disposed in a case joined to the box beam bottom, a reinforcing piece being associated with each case, surrounding the case and fastened to the bottom of the box beam by fastening means. The shafts on which the tool holders with their tilling tools are disposed side by side extend upwardly into the interior of the box beam and are provided each with a flange on its upper end, on which flange a spur gear is mounted. These spur gears of the spinners disposed side by side are engaged with one another and form the spur gear drive. In this case the journaling of the drive shaft on which the spinners are disposed is accomplished by means of two bearings which are disposed in a special bearing case, this bearing case being bolted to the box beam bottom and serving simultaneously as a reinforcement of the box beam bottom.
In this known spinning tiller the drive shaft for the individual spinners is also journaled in two bearings, and a special bearing case has to be made to accommodate these bearings and has to be mounted in the box beam bottom of the spinning tiller, and this is very complicated and increases the cost of manufacturing the spinning tiller. It is the object of the invention to create a lower-cost method of constructing a spinning tiller by the simplest means of construction.